Soulmate in the Class
by 93degress
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] kau berhutang padaku byun baekhyun, sepertinya bibirmu sangat manis, bolehkah aku mencobanya. CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL YAOI/BOYS LOVE BOY X BOY


**Soulmate in the class**

 **Main Cast Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun**

 **And OTC**

 **One Shot**

 **Yaoi (boy xboy)**

 _Cerita ini mengandung konten dewas_

 _Anak di bawah umur tidak dianjurkan untuk membaca ini_

 _Bagi pemilik homopobhia tidak disarankan untuk membaca cerita ini_

 _Cerita pure 100% hasil pemikiran author_

 _Ayyam present_

 _Happy reading_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Selamat Pagi anak-anak" seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas yang sangat riuh dan bising.

" Hari ini bapa akan memperkenalkan seorang murid baru pindahan dari london."

Semua murid diam dan menyimak apa yang di katakan Yunho _Saesangnim._

" Baekhyun- _shi_ kemari masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Seorang _namja_ mungil masuk kedalam kelas 3-2, semua mata memperhatikan _namja_ itu, _namja_ mungil dengan surai madunya , mata sipitnya yang indah terbalut eyeliner, bibir cherynya yang menawan akan memukai siapa saja, semua orang terpana melihat betapa manis dan cantik dalam bersamaan _namja_ ini. _Namja_ itu berdiri di depan kelas bersiap untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Anyeong, chonen_ byun baekhyun _imnida, banggapsemnida."_ Dengan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada teman-teman kelasnya.

" Baiklah mulai sekarang baekhyun akan mengisi kelas kita, dan baekhyun silahkan duduk di sebelah chanyeol." Yunho menunjukkan bangku yang kosong dan mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk menempati bangkunya.

Pelajaran pertama dilalui baekhyun dengan memperhatikan setiap arahan yang diberikan yunho, yunho adalah guru musik di Seoul Hight School dan juga sekaligus wali murid bagi kelas 3-2, sedari tadi baekhyun memperhatikan laki-laki yang duduk tepat disampingnya, laki-laki hanya membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya yang ada di meja, entah tidur atau apa, tapai yang baekhyun terka adalah pasti laki-laki itu tengah tidur, masih ada murid yang hanya datang kesekolah untuk tidur di jaman sekarang, dan itulah yang ada di fikiran baekhyun saat ini, jam pelajaran pertama telah usai ini saatnya untuk makan siang, baekhyun bingung harus kekantin dengan siapa sedangkan dia belum tahu betul seluk beluk sekolah barunya ini, tapi seorang _namja_ bermata bulat menghampirinya dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengana baekhyun.

" Byun baekhyun- _shi,_ kenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Baekhyun memperhatikan gadis didepannya dan menjabat tangan _namja_ bermata bulat itu.

" Ah _Nee,_ senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

" Kalau begitu baekhyun kau mau kekantin denganku, aku tau pasti kau belum mengenal sekolahan ini dengan baik kan, aku yang akan menjadi guaidemu sekarang, _kajja_ kita ke kantin."

Setelah pertemanannya dengan kyungsoo baekhyun merasa hari-harinya sangat menyenangkan terlebih statusnya sebagai murid baru di sekolah, baekhyun fikir dia akan kesulitan mendapatkan teman, tapi nyatanya dia langsung dapat berbaur dengan teman-temannya di kelas, hari ini adalah pelajar musik, dan akan ada praktek untuk pengambilan nilai akhir, semua siswa diwajibkan untuk bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik, sekarang semua siswa sudah berkumpul diruangan musik, mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan Yunhoo _Seasangnim,_ tak lama pintu ruangan terbuka dan yunhoo memberikan arahan kepada anak-anak muridnya untuk bersiap.

" Hari ini ujian untuk pengambilan nilai akhir, aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku seperti semester lalu, terutama kau Park chanyeol." Yang ditunjuk hanya diam saja tanpa memberikan tatapan penuh arti. Baekhyun penasaran seperti apa park chanyeol itu.

" Kau tidak perlu memperhatikannya baek." Ujar kyungsoo

" Waeo?"

" Dia itu anak kepala sekolah, sekolah kita, tapi kelakuannya tidak mecerminkan kalau dia anak kepala sekolah, uh laki-laki menyebalkan itu."

" _Mwo_! Jadi dia anak tuan Park Taehyung, astaga." Ucap baekhyun terkejut.

" ingat baek kau jangan berurusan dengan laki-laki trublemaker macam mereka."

" Mereka?"

" Ya chanyeol dan kedua temannya, si hitam jongin dan si pucat sehun, mereka semua adalah trublemaker di sekolahan ini."

" Ah sudahlah kyungsoo lagi pula aku tidak mengenal mereka, jadi aku tidak akan mungkin terjebak masalah dengan mereka."

" Baguslah aku berharap kau tidak didekati oleh para laki-laki mesum itu."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah kyungsoo. Praktek musik sudah di mulai, dan sekarang adalah giliran baekhyun, yunhoo memanggil nama baekhyun.

" Baekhyun, alat musik apa yang bisa kau mainkan?"

" A..aku tidak bisa main alat musik _seasangnim_."

" Oh baiklah, apa kau bisa bernyanyi?"

" Mungkin aku bisa." Jawab baekhyun.

" Baiklah kau bernyanyilah, dan kau chanyeol, kemari iringi baekhyun dengan piano ini." Yunhoo memanggil chanyeol untuk memainkan piano

" Apa..tidak..aku tidak mau, ini ujiannya kenapa aku yang harus mengiringinya, tidak." Tolak chanyeol

" kau membantah, atau aku kurangi nilai ujianmu." Ancam yunhoo

" Aahh _seasangnim_ kenapa kau selalu seperti itu padaku."

" Cepat atau aku berubah fikiran Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri baekhyun, yang berdiri disamping piano, menunggu chanyeol untuk memainkan pianonya, tapi sebelum chanyeol duduk di belakang piano, chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan sedikit berbisik.

" Kau berhutang padaku."

Chanyeol memainkan pianonya tanpa bertanya lagu apa yang ingin baekhyun nyanyinyakan, tapi saat chanyeol memainkan intronya, baekhyun tersenyum, baekhyun tau lagu apa yang tengah chanyeol mainkan.

 _annyeong naege dagawa  
sujubeun hyanggireul angyeo judeon neo_. __

 _huimihan kkumsogeseo  
nuni busidorok banjjagyeosseo_

 _seolleime nado moreuge  
hanbaldubal nege dagaga  
neoui gyeote nama_

 _neoui misoe nae maeumi noganaeryeo  
nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
dugeungeoryeo_

 _oh~ neoui gaseume nae misoreul gieokhaejwo  
haruedo myeoccbeonssik  
saenggakhaejwo_

 _oh~ neoege hago sipeun geu mal  
you're beautiful  
gomawo. nal mannaseo  
hangyeol gatassdeon ni moseubi boyeo_

 _nareul gidaryeo wassdeon  
neoui jiteun hyanggi gipeun ullim_

 _al su eopsneun ganghan ikkeullim  
neoreul hyanghan naui dunalgae  
pyeolchyeojugo sipeo_

 _neoui misoe naemaeumi noganaeryeo  
nuni majuchyeosseulttaen  
dugeungeoryeo_

 _oh~ neoui bomnare nae noraereul deullyeojulge  
haruedo myeoccbeonssik saenggakhaejwo  
oh~ ireohge neoreul saenggakhae  
you're beautiful_

 _nareul bangyeojwo  
ttuttutturururu seolleyeo  
gureumwireul geotneundeus  
geojismalgati nan nege dagaga hanbal deo~  
dasi chajaon neowa naui gyejeore  
gieokhal su issgessni  
ttururururuttuttuttu oh yeh all right_

 _neoreul mannan geol haengunira saenggakhae  
uri dasi mannamyeon  
malhae jullae_

 _fly to you naegyeote isseojwo  
you're beautiful_

semua siswa bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar nyanyian baekhyun, semua orang terpukau dengan suara merdu dari _namja_ mungil itu, mereka tidak menyangka kalau baekhyun bisa bernyanyi dengan suara yang begitu indah dan merdu, chanyeol yang terpukau akan suara emas yang dimiliki laki-laki mungil itu menyeringai misterius.

" Wah baek itu tadi sangat bagus, aku yakin yunhoo _seasangnim_ akan memberikanmu nilai yang bagus."

" ah kyung, aku tidak yakin tapi semoga saja."

Ujianpun berakhir, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00, ini menunjukan kalau waktu belajar sudah habis, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar kelas setelah tadi baekhyun ingat bahwa bukunya tertinggal di kelasnya, koridor sekolahnya cukup sepi, karna sebagian siswa mungkin sudah pulang, udara dingin dari luar seolah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, baekhyun meraskan tubuhnya sangat menggigil, baekhyun tidak suka dingin, baekhyun tidak suka musim dingin, karna tubuhnya akan bekerja 2kali lipat untuk mencoba menstabilkan suhu tubuhnya, baekhyun berjalan menuruni tangga sampai sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara rintihan seseorang dari arah kamar mandi, baekhyun yang penasaran akhirnya mencoba untuk mendekat, dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semakin baekhyun mendekat kearah suara itu semakin baekhyun yakin bahwa ada yang sedang dipukuli di dalam toilet.

" Dengar kau bajingan, kau pikir kau siapa hah, walaupun kau mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah tapi tetap saja kau hanya orang miskin."

Bugh

Bugh

Terdengar suara bahwa seseorang memukul seseorang tapi baekhyun merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut, itu chanyeol, fikir baekhyun siapa yang chanyeol pukuli, dengan reflek baekhyun membuka pintu toilet, dan mulut baekhyun terbuka lebar saat mendapai seorang _namja_ terkapar dengan daerah disekitar mulutnya, dan bebrapa luka lebam di area pelipis dan sudut bibirnya.

" Kau..apa yang kau lakukan disini hah.?" Tanya chanyeol sembari memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi miliknya.

" A..aku, aku hanya ingin ke toilet." Jawab baekhyun gagap.

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu, sehun jongin, bawa parasit sialan itu keluar, aku memiliki urusan dengan simungil ini."

"baik bos." Jawab sehun dan jongin bersamaan.

Setelah sehun dan jongin keluar dari toilet sambil menyeret seseorang yang entah siapa baekhyun tidak mengenalnya, chanyeol mendekat dan mengunci pintu toilet itu, dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh baekhyun yang terpojok di pintu. Baekhyun rasanya ingin melawan, tapi sayang tubuhnya sudah dikungkung oleh kedua lengan panjang chanyeol.

" Kau berhutang padaku byun baekhyun." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun, hembusan nafas chanyeol terasa menerpa semua inchi wajah baekhyun, wangi mint yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol seketika menerpa indra penciuman baekhyun.

" Hu..hutang apa?" jawab baekhyun.

" Kau berhutang nilai ujianmu padaku, kalau aku tidak memainkan piano itu, mungkin nilaimu akan buruk."

" Ah, terimakasih, aa..aku akan membayarnya. Berapa yang kau minta.?"

" wow, lihat siapa yang bicara, aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu, sepeserpun yang aku butuhkan adalah."

Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, tangannya mulai bergrilia menelusuri dan mengelus-elus halus rahang baekhyun, baekhyun terkesiap membolakan matanya, elusan chanyeol terus menjalar kesitiap inci wajahnya, bahkan jari chanyeol mengelus lembut bibir cherry baekhyun, dan mengelusnya dengan ibu jari tangan chanyeol.

" Kau tahu baek, aku sangat ingin sekali merasakan bibirmu ini."

Tanpa aba-aba apapun chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir baekhyun, melumatnya halus tapi begitu intens, baekhyun yang terpaku mencoba melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, tapi sayang, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat, chanyeol menetak tengkuk baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya, luamtan-luamtan kasarpun terjadi chanyeol makin menginpasi mulut baekhyun, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun, dan lidahnya menjamah semua sudut mulut baekhyun. Sesekali chanyeol menggigiit bibir baekhyun.

" Euungghh chan..henti..." baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara karna chanyeol dengan sigap membungkam mulutnya.

" kau harus membayar hutangmu baek."

Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya membuka blajer yang baekhyun kenakan, membuka setiap kancing kemeja seragam baekhyun, kini baekhyun hampir telanjang dada, dengan cepat chanyeol menyesap perpotongan leher baekhyun, baekhyun yang tidak bisa berkutik hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan chanyeol kepadanya, baekhyun melenguh halus, dan itu membuat libido chanyeol meningkat.

" kau sangat manis sayang."

Chanyeol terus menyesap perpotongan leher baekhyun, menggigitnya kecil sambil sesekali menjilatnya halus.

"Ahn chan..aahhh"

"kau menikmatinya sayang."

Chanyeol menanggalkan seluruh pakaian baekhyun, yang mana laki-laki mungil itu sekarang bertelanjang bulat, chanyeol memainkan niple merah muda baekhyun, memelintir dan menyesapnya dengan rakus, entah sensasi apa yang sedang di rasakan baekhyun saat ini, refleks baekhyun memjabak rambut belakang chanyeol, melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang baekhyun terima, perlakuan yang begitu menyenngkan dari chanyeol, chanyeol masih menyesap nipple milik baekhyun melumatnya dan membuat benda tersebut membengkak, chanyeol turun mengecup perut baekhyun, sengatan sengatan chanyeol sangat nikmat baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol mengocok penis mungil baekhyun dengan tangannya.

" chan..aahhnnn..lebih cepat chann"

" _of course baby anything for you."_ Chanyeol mengocok penis mungil itu dengan tangannya, penis mungil baekhyun hampir tidak terlihat didalam genggaman tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol semkin mempercepat kocokannya.

" chan aku saamppaaiiia ahhhh." Sperma baekhyun tumpah di tangan chanyeol, chanyeol membuka turun resletingnya mengeluarkan penisnya yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh celananya, penis chanyeol sudah tegang dengan urat-urat yang menonjol membuat penis itu semakin gagah. Chanyeol mengelus halus hole baekhyun, dan memasukan dua jarinya kedalam hole baekhyun untuk membuka akses kedalamnya, chanyeol memaju mundurkan tangannya mencari dimana titik kenikmatan baekhyun berada, chanyeol akhirnya menemukan titik nikmat baekhyun, karna sedari tadi baekhyun melenguh dengan desahan yang semakin kuat keluar dari bibirnya.

" yes chan aahhnn di situuuhhhh ahn ahn."

Chanyeol mempercepat tempo in out-nya di dalam hole baekhyun, simungil semakin keras mendesah, chanyeol melumat lagi bibir ranum baekhyun dan masih dengan kedua jarinya berada di dalam hole baekhyun.

" cepaatthhh chan..."

" _Of course baby_."

" chan _please ahn fuck me now_ , ahnn asshhh"

" All right baby..bersiap baekh aku akan memasukimu." Chanyeol mengocok sebentar penisnya dan bersiap untuk memasukannya kedalam hole baekhyun yang sudah sedari tadi menggoda chanyeo. Dengan sekali hentakan penis besar chanyeol melesat masuk kedalam hole baekhyun, sangat hangat dan ketak.

" Fuck kau sangat ketat sayang." Chanyeol menggeram nikmat

" aahh sakiith chan aah aah."

Chanyeol mencobna memaju mundurkan penisnya perlahan, melihat baekhyun yang sudah tenang chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya.

" Ah shit kau sangat nikmat baekh"

" Ah chan lebiiihhh dalam chan ahn aah sshhh ahh"

"oke baby."

Chanyeol terus menggenjot baekhyun dengan tempo yang semakin intens, pergesekan dua tubuh semakin terdengar hebat di dalam toilet itu, peluh sudah membanjiri kening baekhyun, baekhyun sangat terlena oleh sex yang sedang dilakukannya bersama chanyeol.

" chan aahh iyaaah disituuhh ahhnns ahhnn akuuh sampaiiahh" baekhyun orgasme untuk kedua kalinya spermanya membasahi perut chanyeol sampai kedadanya, chanyeol masih terus menusuk baekhyun dengan sangat cepat.

" aaahh shit ini nikmathh baekhhh." Ucap chanyeol, chanyeol menaikan tempo genjotannya di hole baekhyun, baekhyun merasa kepalanya pusing akan gairah yang memuncak.

" yaah chann aaahh di situ lebiiihh dalam ahn ahn." Chanyeol menusuk semakin dalam sampai nememui titik manis baekhyun mendorong semakin cepat dan cepat, sampai pada akhirnya.

" Cahan aku sampaii aahhhh."

" bersama baekhh aaahhh"

"CHAN/BAEK..aaahh"

Chanyeol ambruk bibahu sempit baekhyun, spermanya melesat masuk kedalam hole baekhyun, dan beberapa menetes didalam paha dalam baekhyun, mereka berdua menarik nafas pelan, chanyeol yang membenahi pakaiannya kembali sambil membisikan kata-kata kepada baekhyun.

" Kau nikmat sayang, dan oya hutangmu lunas.

Cup

Cup

Chanyeol mengecup dahi dan bibir baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **END**

NB : woooohhh ayyam bawa cerita oneshoot kedua nee..astaga apa apaan ini, sedikit curhat, kalau ayyam dapet inspirasinya pagi2 buta guys, daripada mubajir kan mending ditulis aja, ini yaoi pertama ayyam, so kalau masih ga mutu maaf yaa, karna ngetiknya bingung, dan ayyam belum terbiasa maafkan akoh ya guys, so enjoy your read and dont forget like and reviewnya. Segala macam masukan ayyam terima dengan lapangan bulu tangkis eeh salah deng lapang dada hahahahah...


End file.
